Protecting from the sidelines
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Say that En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse was unable to recruit mutants like Magneto…and that Alex Summers survived the destruction of the mansion…because someone else had their best interests in mind?


Creation began on 06-06-16

Creation ended on 06-11-16

X-Men: Apocalypse

Protecting from the sidelines

A/N: Say that En Sabah Nur was unable to recruit mutants like Magneto…and that Alex Summers survived the destruction of the mansion…because someone else had their best interests in mind?

 _"Everything they've built will fall!"_ The former mortal of a life long gone heard the deranged words of the original mutation of humanity from another universe. _"And from the ashes of their world, we'll build a better one!"_

As the gray sphere floated in front of him to reveal what was transpiring and what had transpired, the Good Samaritan of multiple universes found this mutant to be not only the most dangerous threat to the world because of his beliefs, but also a victim that couldn't be saved because of his upbringing and the beliefs he had grown up knowing. As much as he wanted to try changing the outcome of this En Sabah Nur, this…man that was known as Apocalypse, he knew that it was impossible, that he was too invested in his own goals to belief in other possibilities.

"Let someone believe that they're a god," he uttered as he got out of his wooden throne, "and they'll believe themselves to be responsible for keeping the people beneath them in check. You let them run loose…and you put the innocent lives at risk of their merciless behavior if they feel the world needs to be cleansed of the weak so that only the strong will survive."

A moment later, the observer of En Sabah Nur's plans had vanished from his personal domain with his own plans in mind to halt the ancient mutant.

-x-

"Stop!" Erik heard someone yell to the group that had come to take the master of magnetism into custody.

They looked to the left and saw a young man dressed in police uniform that wasn't like theirs, and he was accompanied by seven other men.

"We'll be taking the three into our custody," the young man expressed. "There's no need for violence."

"Sir, you're wearing metal," one of the men wielding a bow and arrow reminded him, pointing to their metallic items.

"We're not here to harm anyone," he declared. "We will question the man about what happened the other day. It should only take less than a day. Once he's answered our questions, you'll receive the report of whether or not he had any intent or was actually just saving the man's life."

The other seven men calmly approached Erik and his wife and daughter, offering them some crackers.

-x-

Once he produced authentic forms that would prove that Erik had no intention to harm anyone that day at the site, Brother Correction assured the local authorities that the man once known as Magneto was no threat to anyone, further enforcing this belief by assuring them that he would be under surveillance to make sure he didn't try anything criminal; if the guy was just trying to live an honest life with as much of a fresh start as possible, he wouldn't do anything to endanger his family.

With that part of his purpose for being in this dimension accompanied, he knew that Apocalypse would seek out a different mutant to serve as one of his horsemen, but they would be nowhere near as strong as Magneto would've been. The next person he needed to save from a dark fate by Apocalypse was the mutant known as Angel, who had suffered an excruciating blow to both his wings and his pride.

The dark room where the winged mutant was boozing was the typical place where people wanted to be left alone to brood and feel miserable.

"Angel!" He shouted up at the rafters, knowing that he was up there with a half-empty bottle of alcohol. "Angel, I know you're up there! Come down!"

"Piss off!" Angel responded, throwing the bottle down in front of him.

"You can either wallow in your depression…or you can come get your wings healed! I can do that for you! Trust me!"

Angel flew down in front of the dark man and looked at him like he was a lunatic, his wings (mostly his left wing) looking as though they were degenerating because of underdeveloped healing factor, which would've regenerated the injuries sustained if he were older and more refined. Also, he didn't look drunk, but he looked as though he might as well have been…or a disgraced youth.

"Can you fully extend your wings?" He asked him.

Angel grunted and tried to extend his wings, but they were too injured to accomplish such a simple feat in front of him.

"Just relax," he told the mutant, raising his hands up, and releasing a white mist from his fingers at the maimed wings. "Angels can fall from grace, but they can also rise from the ashes of their defeat. They only need to be open to all that they can be."

Angel felt like his wings were being immersed in a hot bath, with cool winds in between the feathers.

Brother Correction's healing power stopped, and Angel's wings were restored to their mighty state.

"Rise from defeat, Angel," he told him. "Rise."

The only minor difference from before was that the talons that had appeared as an early adaptation in his mutation were removed, leaving him looking like an actual angel. They would only return in a few years after he had matured some more.

"Thank you," Angel praised him.

-x-

Apocalypse, Storm and Psylocke never found Angel when they arrived at where he lived when he wasn't fighting other mutants for people's entertainment. But what they did find was a note that read, _"Find yourself another angel. This one has found a potential paradise elsewhere."_

-x-

Charles Xavier was in awe and wonder at the winged mutant in front of him…and the mysterious man that brought him here. He had glimpsed into his mind and saw things beyond this world. Memories of other places, other people and this man had done things that no other had ever done before. He was some sort of…a changer of destiny and fate.

"I'll have Hank show you around, Mr. Worthington," he told Angel.

Once he was alone with the mysterious man, he questioned him telepathically.

 _Who are you?_ He asked him.

 _Brother Correction,_ he responded. _I'm here to correct certain mistakes that didn't need to happen._

 _So, then_ _…_ _you know about the first mutant?_

 _I do_ _…_ _but he's someone that you and the X-Men will defeat in due time._

 _But if he's so powerful, how can anyone stop him?_

 _He's arrogant. He thinks himself a necessary force for the world. Just because he initially spun the wheels of civilization, it wasn't necessary for him to keep going on, but he believes himself to be a god. But he's no god. He's not immortal. Defeat him, and the world will be rid of a dangerous adversary that doesn't believe in coexistence between humans and mutations._

-x-

It was quick move in the explosion that was slowly destroying the mansion when Quicksilver arrived, but it was all Brother Correction (who had left the mansion earlier) needed to save Alex Summers' life. By careful manipulation of the growing flames, he enabled the speedster to see the young man that was once known as Havok…and quickly removed him from the danger along with everyone else present.

Returning to his domain, he sat in his wooden throne and watched how things were transpiring for Apocalypse now that he lacked the aid of Magneto and Angel. He saw him adjust by recruiting two mutants with similar abilities to the two, but not as powerful as they would have been.

"Icarus and Polaris," he sighed, seeing into their future, giving himself the luxury of knowing that they would turn against Apocalypse after a similar incident that would leave Icarus injured and Polaris discovering that she still had family alive after a childhood incident that forced her to run away and hide from them. "And the so-called immortal mutant god will never reshape the world, ever again."

With that, he laid his head back and rested until the next situation that required his attention. The sphere in front, still showing the world he had visited, displayed the intense battle between Apocalypse, the X-Men (including Mystique, Angel, Havok and Cyclops) and the awakened might of the Phoenix with the fate of the world in the balance.

The End

A/N: Now, I feel better that some scenes were altered. Anyone else feel that some other characters could've been saved?


End file.
